


The Thunder Of My Heart

by CowandCalf



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Canon Divergence, Donna rocks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and I hope it can make up for all the Angst, Harvey deals with the aftermath of this terrible experience, Hurt/Comfort, Louis is a true friend, M/M, Mike is Harvey's safe haven, Season one-ish, Suits100, The Spirit of the Goddess Nature, an adventurous business trip in the forest turns into a nightmare, devastated!Harvey, extreme caring!Harvey, guys in love, life-threatening situation, marvey, massive whump!Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/pseuds/CowandCalf
Summary: Harvey had to take one of their most important client on an adventure trip. This task was not negotiable with Jessica, but at least Harvey could include Mike in this deal. He planned to finally make a move on his irresistible, young associate. What began as a fun trip turned very fast into the worst nightmare of Harvey's life. It's a matter of life and death. The spark of strength to not give up hope came from a place, Harvey never thought was possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. The author doesn't earn money with this story, written only for pleasure.
> 
>  **Suits100, Prompt #67, I claimed following prompt:**  
>  Mike and Harvey are for whatever reason, with a client in the forest. Mike slides and falls down a slope. When Harvey wants to help Mike, the client runs away in panic. It gets dark and cold and help doesn't seen in sight...but there is still Donna :-)  
> Prompters Note: Lots of drama, hurt/comfort and a very worried Harvey, and of course massive whump Mike PLEASE:-) And please no Rachel...oh and thank you. 
> 
> My deepest thanks goes to my incredible beta, [indiepjones46](http://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46). **Her knowledge about hospitals and the correct terms and procedures how patients are taken care of supported my story in addition to reach an authenticity.**  
>  She is the reason I want to do better everytime I write a story. She inspires me beyond words. I model myself on her as the outstanding author that she is. She always has my back. She is my tutor, my sweet, precious friend and my guide. I always find my way through each story with her by my side. Her knowledge and her experience on my writing are the fairydust that shape my stories into this sparkling, wonderful pieces you are about to read.
> 
> Indie, I'd like to thank you from the bottom of my heart for your priceless support, for your guidance and for your believe in me. It means the world to me to have you in my life. Thank you my sweet friend, for this gift of your friendship and your love.
> 
> All remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> This story is dedicated to the promptee. Dear Marvey friend, I'd like to thank you for this great prompt! Your words made me smile. I hope I could master all the drama and the right amount of hurt/comfort you've wished for.
> 
> And to all other readers, I hope you like it.

"Okay, Mister Mancini, we will wait for you down there, near that rock. We are in sighting distance." Harvey nodded shortly, pointing with his finger at the place nearby, before he unbuckled the seatbelt to get out of the car. "Take your time, it's only 1 pm. We should start walking no later than 2 pm to reach the cabin before nightfall."

The elderly, still good-looking Italian business man, jerked his head sharply, not even looking up from the papers he balanced on his knees. He was talking on his satellite phone, discussing a business deal with one his partners. Mancini had the looks of an athlete, brawny muscles, sun-tanned skin, wearing expensive sportswear, always ready to take risks. His facial expression was hard and unforgiving. Mancini was the type of man that always got what he wanted. 

Harvey knew his client wasn't listenting at all. He clenched his teeth for a brief moment. He’d had a nasty fight with Jessica about this stupid trip, but he knew from the start that he would lose this argument. Harvey was obligated to follow the odd wish of Mr. Cristoforo Mancini. He was a multi-millionaire client of Pearson Hardman. Mancini was too rich and too important to be turned down. Once in a while, Pearson Hardman fulfilled ridiculous wishes for insanely wealthy assholes who tip the financial balance towards a big win. 

Mike scrambled out of the backseat and was already standing beside the car. He held his backpack in hand and rolled his eyes at Harvey. Harvey waved at Mike to follow him so they would be out of earshot. 

"Tell me again why I am here? In the middle of nowhere, ready to hike through the freaking wilderness and heat without a park ranger as a guide? This is a crazy plan, Harvey. Why did you agree at all to this shitty idea?" Mike followed Harvey to the rock he was pointing at while mumbling all sorts of curses.

"You sound like an annoyed child that got dragged along to an art show. It's beautiful out here, and two days hiking through a forest won't kill you. I hope you didn't forget your sunscreen. It would be a pity to see your pale skin all sunburned and red. It's May. The weather can be very hot even this early in the season." Harvey's backpack landed with a thud on the floor as he checked out Mike's outfit. "And why aren’t you wearing hiking boots? Really Mike, running shoes are not the best footwear to cross the big, wild forest of Mohonk Preserve."

Harvey chastised Mike with a fond smile as he knelt on one knee to tie his hiking shoes. Mike grumbled a nonsensical answer that Harvey didn’t catch. Harvey didn't often have the chance to see Mike wearing tight-fitting worn blue jeans that hugged his cute ass like a second skin. He was glad he could hide his face for a moment. His nipples were hard only from staring a moment too long. He felt Mike's eyes observing him making him fiddle with the shoelaces too many times.

"Yeah, and just like an annoyed child, I didn't have a chance to say no. You blackmailed me to escort you on this stupid trip," Mike pouted as he turned his head. Harvey shot him a short side glance, enjoying the fluttering of his heart, while Mike's gaze lingered on the horizon. There were only trees as far as the eye could reach. Harvey admired the soft curve of Mike's neck, licking his lips absent-mindedly, as he enjoyed the hidden flirtatious note in their banter.

"You're always calling yourself Robin to my Batman, so, here we are. Ready for an adventure! " Harvey stood up and rustled around in his backpack for his windbreaker. "We both know you don't like to work for Louis, and you don't like to file documents." Harvey 's eyes feasted on Mike's ass. If he didn't get his staring in check, Mike would start wondering.

"Ah, now you admit that I'm your Robin and you even need my company." Mike turned his attention back to Harvey, smiling brightly. Harvey's heartbeat made a jolt in his chest.

"Come on, admit it. It's not that bad. We get a chance to escape the city for two days. We even get paid for our time. Who would reject such an opportunity?" Harvey closed the zipper from his black outdoor jacket and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his threadbare jeans while he grinned at Mike.

"Jessica didn't give you a chance to turn down Mancini’s strange request. You can't fool me, Harvey because I know you were forced to play along." Mike stepped closer to Harvey, wearing an adorable, cute, and challenging facial expression. His eyes were emitting sparks of different shades of blue, making Harvey as nervous as a school boy. "Do you think it's funny to punish me by dragging me along with you?" Mike shot back.

"The choice to come with me or to stay with Louis wasn't that hard to make, was it?" Harvey lifted his eyebrows in anticipation of Mike's answer.

"Oh, you know, it wouldn't have been that bad to go mudding with Louis. Louis can be a real sweetheart if he wants to be." Mike teased Harvey. He was wearing only his thin T-shirt that made him appear young and adventurous, forbidden and hot. The challenge of not leering at the pert little tips of Mike's nipples was quite a distraction for Harvey.

"Say that again when we're near a river or a lake and you might trip, watch out." Harvey still hadn't gotten used to this bubbling joy jiggling his stomach everytime Mike smiled, seducing him with his body languange. Two days together with Mike, out in the forest, sleeping in a cabin kept Harvey's mood on an all-time high.

Mike came closer, sucking his lower lip between his teeth. He brought his mouth too close to Harvey's ear. A shiver run down Harvey's spine when the soft vibration of Mike's voice collided with his eardrum. "You're Batman, you need your Robin. You never would harm him, huh?" Mike whispered too softly.

"Don't challenge me, rookie." Harvey answered unsteadily, quirking a smile with one corner of his mouth.

Mike's head jerked back when he heard the car door being slammed shut. "Mr. Mulit-rich is coming. What does he want to show us, Harvey? Any idea?" Mike turned his head, asking Harvey curiously.

"I guess he wants to build another cabin or a damn freeway through this wildlife sanctuary. He wants to buy us, as always. He shows off and tries to convince us. As always, he wants us to do the dirty work and to bend each law in any direction that suits him and his plans. That's all. And, of course, we will not agree to any of his requests." Harvey pulled on his backpack as he watched Mr. Mancini approach them.

"If you already know the answer, then why did you agree to this insane idea spending two days under the sky, in the forest, in the wilderness?" Mike provoked him.

"To spend time with you, princess." Harvey chuckled. "Get ready. Our trip has started."

Harvey turned towards the fast-approaching scumbag of a client. He couldn't stand Mr. Mancini at all. He brought good money to the firm, but that's the only reason he put up with him. Guys like him always thought everything could be bought, even humans. To Harvey's disapproval, Jessica proved to Mancini that this was possible. Otherwise, they would still be at the office, ending the day while looking forward to spending the weekend being lazy… and alone. Harvey had made a deal with Jessica. He had only agreed to do this crappy chore if Mike was part of the deal, too.

"Are you ready?" Mancini asked, not even slowing down. He rushed by and waved his hand to get Harvey and Mike to follow him. "Let's go, and I’ll explain on the way what I want from you."

"What an arrogant prick," Mike murmured under this breath, but he followed suit when the client set a fast pace as he disappeared into the woods.

Harvey's shirt was soaked with sweat, sticking uncomfortably at his back. For two hours, they climbed over dead branches while walking on an non-existant path through the forest. They bushwhacked with no compass and hoped they were on the right to the cabin. Mancini wanted to save time, and decided to take a shortcut. The fact that this change of plans was non-negotiable, increasing the risk of their saftey, made Harvey even more suspicious. They could easily get lost. Mancini assured Mike and Harvey that he knew this hidden path. Harvey kept one eye always on Mike. He saw that Mike was beginning to walk funny. He was worried. 

"Let's take a break!" Harvey called out to Mancini, who was setting an exhausting pace. Harvey waited for Mike to close the gap on him. "Mike, what's wrong with your feet?" Harvey stood by a dead tree stump and whipped the sweat off his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Blisters." Mike answered ashamed. "Sorry, Harvey. You were right, crappy shoes to go for a hike." Mike moaned with pain.

"Why are you so stupid to wear those kind of shoes for such a trip." Mancini joined them, clearly annoyed. "We can only affort to take a break for 10 minutes. We still have a long way to go. Check your feet and get it done fast. I don't want to wait too long." It sounded like an order.

"Hey! This isn’t military camp and you have no right barking orders at my associate! Stop this shit!" Harvey faced Mancini and glared at him with growing anger. "You may be an important client, true! Enough already! Spit it out! Something doesn't seem to be right here. Why are you in such a hurry? We didn't sigh up for a fucking race across the Mohonk Preserve! What's going on, Mancini? I won't go one step further until you tell us what the fuck is up!" Harvey threw is backpack on the ground and dug amongst its contents to find a bandage for Mike’s foot. 

With the first-aid kit in hand, Harvey straightened up again. "I'm waiting." He bit out through clenched teeth.

Mancini glanced around nervously in all directions, checked his watch, and looked around again as if to make sure they were on track.

"I said, spit it out! Did you hear me, Cristoforo Mancini ? No more fucking games here! You are together with two lawyers and I am giving you very good advice. Don't fuck with me! I don't care if you threaten to leave the firm. Right this moment, we are out somewhere in a godforsaken place, and your are running like you’re being chased by zombies!"

Harvey made Mike sit on the ground, and he crouched down by Mike's side to take a look at the nasty blisters.

Mancini eyed Harvey suspiciously while he drank water from a bottle. "We can take a shortcut through an area that is under wildlife protection. Trespassing is strictly prohibited, because it's the wildlife sanctuary for lynx. But, we can save at least two hours of walking if we do. I've gone this route at least three times. I have never seen any lynx and also no game warden." With a snobby gesture, he pointed at the forest. "This area is too big, too wide. Those crappy lynx could live in a smaller zone, too. They are only good enough to be a nice coat for my wife." The asshole sniffed back his snot to spit a disgusting clump on the floor.

Mike gasped in shock. "WHAT?" Harvey heard the fear in Mike's voice.

He bolted upright upon hearing Mancini's explaination of why they were in such a hurry. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND? Not only do you commit a crime by trespassing on this place, you also drag us and our lawfirm into it with you. Not to mention the danger that lingers in these woods with dangerous wildcats hidden somewhere. Lynx aren't that big, but they are wild and THEY ARE NO LAP CATS!!" Harvey furiously shouted at his client.

"Don't piss your pants, Harvey Specter. You're a fucking pussy! I know you don't have a clean slate, either. So don't play the hero about breaking the law. If your stupid associate would have choosen the right shoes, we could be halfway out of this part of the forest." His voice was tense and Harvey saw how Mancini's posture showed only frayed nerves.

"Don't you dare to threaten me, Mancini! You’ve gone too far. You made a false statement about the purpose of this weekend. _You fucking lied!_ Is there more? Are you hiding more of this shit? Is there a cabin at all? And what about where we’re walking? _Are we fucking lost?_ Or do you know how to get out of this green jungle?" Harvey's scalp tingled and his nerves jumped at the threat of being at the mercy of the wild life and this reckless asshole.

"You're full of shit, Harvey Specter. What's gotten into you? Why are you such a wimp all of a sudden?" Mancini cackled, while he stuffed his water bottle back in his bag. "You're a fucking softie, Specter. I'll be off to check out which way leads to the slope. Make sure your pup is able to walk when I get back." 

"You're a piece of shit, Mancini. You betrayed us. I don't even want to hear anymore about your plans. I know it's illegal and we‘re stopping right here. I'm out! End of discussion! I'm not supporting any of your shit! Now, go and find us the way out. Tonight, I want to sleep in my own bed. I'm sure you have helicopters that could fly us out of here. I won't walk all the way back tomorrow!"

Mancini was furious after Harvey's speech and turned on his heels and stormed off. In an instant, he was swallowed up by the green landscape.

"He is crazy, totally crazy! _Lynx, holy shit!_ We have to hurry and get out of this part of the forest." Mike sounded very nervous. "I don't mind taking risks at work, as a lawyer. Okay, fake-lawyer." Mike rolled his eyes at his boss. "But seriously, I'm no Davy Crockett and not a real hero when it comes to sleeping out in the wilderness. Aren't you scared?" Mike watched Harvey with inquiring eyes.

"Sure I am. This is untamed nature, and I respect its rules. We are nowhere nearly good enough equipped to spend a night sleeping in this forst. No tents, not enough food and water. We better hurry." Harvey sat on the ground next to Mike. "Now, show me your heels. Let's see how bad it is." He grabbed for one of Mike's ankles and wanted to pull the leg into his lap. Mike leaned forward in the attempt to slap Harvey's hand away.

"Wait, Harvey. Give me the band-aids...it's...my feet stink. It's embarrassing to know you have my stinky foot in your lap. I walked for hours in these shoes. I guess the smell could kill flys by now." Mike wanted to pull his leg back, but Harvey circled his ankle with his fingers and wouldn‘t let go. Harevey swallowed the remark that at least he had some parts from Mike's body in his lap, but he kept the words in check. He was not sure if Mike was in the mood to start flirting with his boss right after everything that had just happened.

"Don't be stupid, Mike. After two hours of running cross-country through the woods, we all stink. Believe me. Now, just relax and let me have a look." Mike hummed something unintelligible, but gave in and let Harvey pull his calf across his thighs. 

With skilled fingers, Harvey peeled off the first shoe and pushed Mike's damp sock down over his ankle and over his heel, stretching it wide so the fabric didn't scratch over the score skin. He even pushed Mike's pant leg back almost up to his knee. Harvey made sure that his fingers and his knuckles were constantly grazing over Mike's skin. He enjoyed the weight of Mike's leg in his lap, and he debated in his mind if he should risk pulling Mike's calf closer to his crotch.

"What are you doing, Harvey?" Mike's gentle, but amused voice stopped Harvey in his investigation.

"I‘m taking care of your blister, because you were dumb enough to wear the wrong shoes for this trip. What do you think I'm doing?" Harvey's lips curled up in a grin full of innuendo. He met Mike's gaze. The younger man's eyes were staring, his lips were half parted, and Harvey was captivated by the tip of Mike‘s tongue sliding between the seam of his lips. Mike pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek creating a bulge. A sign as clear as day. Harvey stopped breathing for a moment.

"You know that you are in trouble now, don't you?" Harvey twiddled with the band-aid ripping the plastic off to dress the wound with the blister, tenderly caressing his thumb over Mike's heel.

"Should I be scared?" Mike asked innocently, scooting a little bit closer and shifting his leg higher up Harvey's thigh.

"You tell me afterwards." Harvey pulled Mike's sock up and his pant leg done. But before he orderd Mike to get the other foot ready, he slipped his hand under the hem of Mike’s jeans and softly embraced his calf muscle with his fingers, telling Mike everything with his eyes.

"When afterwards?" Mike was a little bit in a hurry to get his other shoe off and out of the way.

"After I treat your wounds." Harvey already pulled Mike's other leg into his lap right above his pulsating cock.

"Do you have an awkward kink that I should know about, boss?" Mike's sassy question made Harvey chuckle.

"You little smart-ass." Harvey looked up, and with a sinuous movement, he fisted Mike's sweaty T-shirt and pulled him in to press his lips onto Mike's. It was a knee-jerk reaction, but Mike melted against Harvey's demanding lips while searching for balance by grabbing his neck. Harvey didn't plan to make out on the forest floor with their maniac of a client on the loose. But he just couldn't resist his longing, so he kissed Mike passionately. The kiss lasted just a few moments before Harvey pushed Mike gently back until their lips barely touched.

"You're a meanie, batman." Mike's strangled whisper made Harvey want to draw Mike right back in to kiss him filthy and long. Harvey's cock hardened in his briefs.

"Let me finish with your wounds. I don't want to make out with you in the bushes like a Boy Scout during his first summer camp. I want a bed where you can lie back relaxed and sprawled, hungry for my touch." Harvey whispered pressing a short peck on this lips. "You're one big, sweet temptation." Harvey exhaled slowly.

"Okay, that's a promise I'm looking forward to." Mike leaned back, holding his upper body up by leaning back on his hands.

As Harvey hurried to dress Mike's wounds, he heard a rustling announcing Mancini's return.

"Come on, let's get up. Check if the blisters still hurt. I covered it twice with band-aids and I hope the layer is thick enough to avoid friciton."

Mike scrambled to his feet. "Thanks, Harvey."

"Are you finished here?" Mancini was out of breath. Sweat ran down his temples, and it seemed he had run all the way back.

"Yes, we're ready to go. Did you find us a way out?" Harvey slipped the straps of his backpack over his shoulders. "Mike, you okay?" Harvey searched for Mike's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You did a good job, Doc." He twinkled but got all serious again holding up his phone and waving at Mancini. "No service. Like, none at all, and that bothers me. What if something happens? How do we get help?"

"Nothing is going to happen. Now pull yourself togehter. You’re acting like a baby." Mancini shot back. "I carry a satellite phone with me. Quit worring all the damn time! Where are your manly instincts for an adventure?" Mancini sounded disgusted. "Now move your ass and follow me." He was already heading off again without waiting to see if Harvey or Mike followed.

Mancini set a tough pace, but Harvey welcomed the speed. He was worried sick about the situation they were in. This was no fun anymore. He didn't know where they were. It was already past 5 pm. They left with a delay and he wanted to be out, back in the open, on a safe hiking trail before night started to creep in. He didn't pay enough attention, but his client showed too much nervousness, even if he tried to hide it. Something was definitely off, and they had better get their asses as fast as possible to get out of these woods.

"Mike! Are you okay? Keeping up?" Harvey couldn't keep the worry out of his voice.

"Fine, I'm fine. Where is this fucking slope that idiot was talking about? Shit, Harvey, this is no easy walk in the park. This is serious." Mike panted heavily, running and stumbling behind Harvey.

"Come on, Mike. Just keep going." Harvey felt responsible for Mike's safety, and wanted to keep him from any harm.

Harvey observed Mancini while they climbed and stumbled over the uneven forest floor. This man, even at the age of sixty, moved like a man half his age. He was fit, well-trained, and was always seeking the risk, the thrill. Harvey knew he went skydiving regularly, and jumped out of helicopters to dive in forbidden waters. Only shit like this. A billionaire with the arrogant attitude able to buy every fucking thing. Harvey should have known that this was another of his shady plans. He had to admit, he was not trained for this kind of long distance running. Harvey's sweat ran down his spine and his shirt was soaked, but he felt the rush of the adrenaline giving him the power to keep going. Mike was close on his heels, his breathing audibly heavy. 

Mancini stopped dead in his tracks, and Harvey almost bounced against him. Mike arrived holding his side and gasping for air. "Where's the slope? I only see fucking trees!" He hunched forward, one hand clutched to his side.

"Stitch?" Harvey was as breathless as Mike.

"Oh, this fucker hurts. I didn't sign up for a training camp lesson. Are we here? Is this the place?" Mike addressing Mancini.

"For Christ Sake! Stop whining like babies! Unbearable! That's what you are!" Mancini shouted back.

"Now, you pull yourself together Mancini! You brought us in to this mess, and you will get us out. Are we clear?" Harvey pointed his finger right at Mancini's face. "I know that we are lost. You said you’ve been here a few times, so do you at least know in which direction we need to head to get to your cabin?"

Mancini didn't answer, but stepped onto a big stone and pointed down into another thicket. "Down here." 

Harvey joined him and what he saw made him swallow hard. "Are you fucking insane? How are we supposed to get down there? We don't have ropes, nothing!"

Mike also jumped onto the rock and glanced down the steep slope covered with trees, loose rocks, and bushes. "Are you sure this is the right way? I don't believe you! Have you done this before? Sliding down this hill? This looks fucking serious." Mike's voice was laced with concern.

"You two get on my nerves! Now just do as I say, and stop fucking complaining all the time! I'm still the client, but you treat me as if I were a criminal!" Mancini's face was read and contorted with anger.

" _You are_ a criminal, Mancini! This little trip may have serious consequences. What were you thinking? Look at us! It's already past 6 pm. After twillight begins we have to be out of here! Do you get that into your thick, fucking skull?" Harvey bursted out. "You better do a good job getting us out here, Mancini, or I will sue the shit out of you!" Harvey spoke bitterly.

"You better think twice before you threaten me again." Mancini stood close to Harvey, glaring at him with wrath. "You're nothing but a snobbish little fucker who thinks that working at a law firm like Pearson Hardman allows you to fucking threaten me!" He spit those words right at Harvey's face. "Good luck finding your own fucking way out! I'm done here!" 

Mancini turned abruptly, startling Mike who stood right behind him on the stone still searching for a safer way down the slope.

"Get out of my fucking way, wussy!" Mancini snarled at Mike, bumping him rudely to get past him.

"Hey!!! WATCH OUT!" Mike lost his balance, flailing with his arms, shock showing clearly on his face.

"MIKE! MIIIIIKE! NO! LEAN BACK!" With horror, Harvey saw how Mancini made Mike trip over the edge of the big stone while his client fell back onto the ground. Mike couldn't grab anything to get back into a stable position. Harvey leaped forward and managed to grab a shred of his T-shirt, but Mike was too far gone to regain his balance. 

"MIKE! OH GOD, MIKE!!! GRAB MY HAND.....MIIIIIKE! NOOOOOOO!!!" Harvey clenched his fist as hard as possible into this tiny piece of fabric, but he had no chance of holding the weight of a falling Mike.

Harvey's heart stopped beating, and he started screaming in horror as he watched Mike fall backwards into the void while trying to grab Harvey's hands.

"MIIIIIKE!!! MIIIIIIKE!!!" Harvey was paralized with shock. He didn't realize that he was screaming Mike's name several times.

He leaned over the rock with his arms still outstretched, clenching his fist so hard that his fingernails cut into his palms. He couldn‘t breathe. Helplessly, he watched as Mike hit the steep slope hard. The force of the blow was absorbed only a little bit by his backpack, but Mike was tossed back and forth while he was falling with relentless brutality. His unprotected body hit on stones. His skin was torn open by branches and sharp egdes from debris lying on the ground. With a nasty thud, Mike collided with a tree trunk and came to an abrupt stop. Harvey watched as Mike's head hit the ground hard and a sickening sound of bones or a branch being crushed echoed into the deafening silence after Mike's body lay immobile about forty yards away, at the bottom of the slope.


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey's heart beat like a dull drum in his chest. His whole body vibrated. He had tunnel vision, fixated on Mike's body and all the red stains that shouldn't be there. Harvey didn't dare to breathe. His mind was not able to process what had just happened. He was still waiting for the slap on his shoulder and the laugh from Mike, telling him this was all just a bad joke. But the seconds ticked by, and the sickening picture stayed the same.

The words exploded in his mind, and Harvey screamed with a high-pitched sound, filling the empty space between him and Mike.

"MIIIIIKE! MIKE! ANSWER ME! MIKE, GODDAMNIT, MIIIIIKE! DON'T PLAY FUCKING GAMES WITH ME!"

His fear, panic, and worries were a nauseous cocktail, poisoning his thoughts. For a split second, he couldn't even remember his clients name. Harvey bolted upright, and with uncoordinated movements, he stumbled around searching for Mancini. There were two words his mind played on repeat over and over _'satellite phone'_. The shock of seeing Mike getting tossed around like a rag doll while he fell down the slope kept his whole being in a tight lock. Harvey pressed his shaking hands against his mouth. The air that his lungs tried to suck in burned like acid. It still felt like having an asthma attack. He sobbed mumbling Mike's name over and over again.

Suddenly, the haze in his mind cleared and he remembered how Mancini was the one who pushed Mike over the edge. His panic was replaced with rage. A switch flipped, and the yell that was ripped from Harvey's throat was the one from a wounded animal. It was deafening. It was dangerous. It announced destruction.

With a precise jump, Harvey landed on the ground, furiously checking the area to find Mancini. He spun in all directions, turning on the spot until he got a glimpse of the red jacket that was disappearing into the direction where they had come from. Harvey started to run.

"MAAAAANCIIIIIINIIIIIII! YOU FUCKING SON OF A WHORE BIIITCH! I WILL KILL YOU! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! COME BACK HERE! DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU DIRTY SCUM!!!"

Harvey screamed his lungs out. He felt trapped in his own body. Everything felt numb, and at the same time, Harvey was beside himself with rage. The profound fear of the knowledge that he had to climb down that slope and maybe finding out Mike was dead, killed every normal thought in his mind. He had one goal, and that was to get the satellite phone to call for help. Any help!

"STAY WHERE YOUR ARE! STOP RUNNING! MANCINI...PLEASE! STOP RUNNING, COME BACK HERE....MAAAANCIIIIINIIII!"

With a sickening heat, the fear was back burning his guts with liquid fire. Harvey ran about 40 yards until he processed this shattering information that there was no help coming soon. Mancini had just skipped off, leaving Harvey and Mike stranded. He didn't lose any more precious minutes on that motherfucker Mancini. He turned on his heels, and in a blink of an eye, he stood right back on the stone, searching feverishly for a safe way to get down to Mike. He didn't look at Mike. He registered that Mike hadn't changed his position. Harvey knew he was still unconscious. He forced himself to think nothing else. Mike was hurt and unconscious.

Harvey slid and skidded his way down to Mike. The slope was steep and tricky with loose rubble and leaves that didn't guarantee a safe halt for his shoes. Harvey cut his hands on scratchy branches and gnarly tree bark. He navigated through that slope like a monkey. He even had to glide on his bottom once because it was too dangerous and he just couldn't affort to slip, too. Harvey didn't feel any pain. He had a bad cut on his left palm, his jeans got ripped, and he was panting hard and on the verge of a freak out as he lost himself to the lingering panic. At a certain point, his eyes never let Mike out of sight. He got closer.

"Mike! Please, Mike! Answer me! Can you hear me? Mike! Mike! I'm coming, I'm almost there. Mike, do you hear me?"

Harvey's whole body was consumed by the tremendous fear of discovering how bad Mike's injuries really were. On the last part of the slope, he was talking and shouting to Mike to let him know that he was here. Mike was laying on his back. One arm was bent at a very odd angle, and Harvey knew it was broken. A huge dark stain on his jeans indicated blood. Mike's forehead showed a nasty cut and it was still bleeding. His face was covered with scratches. A bigger wound was visible on his head. He saw fresh blood in Mike's hair.

Harvey crawled on all four to Mike, hunching over his battered face.

"Oh Mike, oh babe, oh my god! Oh my god! Mike, Mike, please, please, do you hear me?"

Harvey's hand trembled out of control as he put it right above Mike's heart. His chest shook with sobs. He remained in a crouched position, not ready to look at anything else until he was sure Mike was alive. With his dirty and bloody fingers, Harvey pressed against Mike's throat to feel the pulse point. He felt so sick, he could have puked his guts out. 

There it was, the soft and steady beating under this fingers. Mike's pulse and Mike's chest raised in the rhythm of his breath. Mike was breathing . Mike was alive.

Harvey broke down. His tears ran over his dusty cheeks. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss onto Mike's forehead.

"Mike, Mike, you scared the living daylights out of me. Oh my god. Mike, can you hear me?" Harvey tenderly touched Mike's face and his hair. He took his time to calm down to the point where he finally could check Mike's injuries.

"Okay, Mike, I’m going to take a look at your body and you tell me if I hurt you, okay? Please, wake up, I need to be sure you have no head injury. Mike, I'm so very sorry for all of this." Harvey wiped his face and his running nose on his shirt and began the investigation of Mike's condition.

Each of Harvey's touches were a baptism by fire. Harvey took a good look at Mike's face. Using his fingers, he eased his way through Mike's hair and found a big bump where the hair was sticky and full of blood. Mike's skull didn’t seem to be fractured. He assumed Mike had a concussion, though. Harvey didn't dare to lift the younger man's head. He had to wait until Mike regained consciousness to be sure he had no spinal injury. Harvey lifted Mike's shirt, but his abs and his chest appeared unharmed except for the countless scratches and bruises. Mike's right forearm was broken. It was swollen and the skin was already turning dark blue from the blood bleeding into the tissue. Harvey checked Mike's shoulders, but everthing seemed to be okay. Nothing was broken and no shoulder was dislocated.

Harvey talked to Mike the whole time. Mike still lay motionless on the ground and didn't even stir a bit. Harvey took several deep breaths before he continued on his way down Mike's legs.  
His heart skipped a beat, and he swallowed hard when he saw the enormity of Mike's leg injury. A sliver of a big branch pierced Mike's right thigh. The wood was as thick as Harvey's thumb and it penetrated deep into the muscle of his thigh. It was sticking there like a freaking spear as if Mike had fought with a Spartan and got hurt with a weapon. Harvey knew there was no chance at all to take that branch out. Mike could start bleeding immediately. Though the wound wasn’t bleeding anymore, there was no way to tell if removing it would cause further damage or blood loss. Harvey was more concerned about all the dirt and the bacteria which could cause serious infections.

As Harvey was checking Mike's feet and ankles for any damage, he finally heard a painful moan. Harvey scurried on his knees back to Mike's side, and fondly caressed his cheek.

"Mike? Mike? Can you hear me?"

Mike tried to open his eyes and moaned deeper and struggled with his breathing.

"Mike, it's me, Harvey. I'm here. You had an accident and are seriously hurt. Don't move, okay? _Don't move_. Can you hear me?" Harvey tried to comfort Mike in the best way he could. He knew waking up was going to be a bitch. Harvey felt desperate, because he had no fucking painkillers within reach to ease Mike's excruciating torture.

"Harvey..... _ahhhhh_...." Mike's gaze flickered in panic and he wanted to lift his head.

"Mike! Mike, calm down. I'm here. I'm here. You fell and you are badly injured. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Harvey made sure Mike’s eyes focused on his completely. He was stroking over his upper arms, over his cheeks, and doing his best to ground Mike with his touch.

"Yeah, I....Harvey. It hurts, everything..." Mike's body had woken up, and it cost Harvey all his self-control to endure the sight of how much Mike was in pain and how terrible his face contorted with agony. Mike breathed in fits and starts.

"I'm so sorry for everything, Mike. Oh god, I'm so sorry. But you have to move your feet a bit. First one, then the other. I need to make sure your spine isn't hurt. Do you hear me, Mike?"

Mike nodded weakly before closing his eyes again. He kept moaning and panting harshly. Harvey could only imagine this tremendous pain Mike had to endure. Harvey felt so helpless and desperate because he had no medical training to offer in order to ease Mike’s pain. At least Mike could move his feet, and after some more encouraging words from Harvey, Mike lifted his head a bit to show some control of his muscles. Harvey felt nauseous. Relief and deep concern were alternately occupying his mind.

Moments after Harvey made sure Mike's spine was intact, he passed out again. He definitely had a concussion. Harvey needed to get Mike away from this place. He felt the suffocating pressure of finding a solution and getting help. After he made sure Mike couldn't hear him, he stood up and checked his surroundings. They were actually at the brink of a clearing. He saw the open field through the trees. Harvey ran as fast as his wobbly legs could carry him. He took care to look back to check his route and not to lose sight of Mike. Yes, it was a clearing, quite a big one. It looked like a huge meadow or a field. The chance to be seen from above was possible. Harvey had no other choice than to carry Mike and to get it done as fast as possible. Twilight was settling over the forest. He didn’t have much time left. He couldn’t risk stumbling with Mike in his arms.

Back at Mike's side, he knelt down to explain to Mike what had to be done, hoping he was awake again.

"Mike, Mike...Can you hear me? I need to carry you. We need to get out of this part of the forest. This will hurt a lot. Be brave, Babe. I’ll try to be as fast as possible."

Mike didn't answer, and Harvey commanded himself to be fast and quick. He didn't allow himself to waver the tiniest bit. Once he shoved his hands under Mike's body, he wasn't allowed to hesitate.  
The moment Harvey began to move him, Mike's woke with a wheeze as his sore, battered muscles and his broken bone were moved and his heavily injured leg got pressed together.

" _Harvey_...." Mike's voice was hoarse, laced with pain, sounding so different. " _It hurts! Stop...Harvey...stopstopstop! HARVEY! ...AHHHHHH!_ " Mike's yelp broke Harvey's heart. It took all his remaining strength to carry Mike out of the woods. He had to succeed!

"Hang in there, Mike. Hang in there. I don't have any other choice." Harvey cradled Mike's body in the bridal style, pressing him to his chest and stood up. Mike was screaming in pain. Harvey stumbled but kept his gaze focused on the way out. At some point, Mike lost consciousness again, likely due to the pain. For once, Harvey was thankful Mike got that concussion and his system shut down for a moment. Mike didn't feel the pain of being carried so unprofessionally and for such a long distance.

Harvey knew he had to make it.

He was at the end of his tether. The muscles in his arms cramped, and his ragged breath hurt in his lungs. He wanted enough distance between the stopping point and the forest. The lynx were another threat that Harvey had no idea how to deal with. He could only hope that out in the open, these animals might not come close for lack of camouflage.

Harvey was able to get Mike into a position where he made sure he couldn't swallow his vomit, in case he had to throw up. But he knew the ground was too hard, too cold. There was nothing but his backpack to serve as a pillow, and the one from Mike as a cushion to keep his badly injured thigh in a stable position. He had no medication to numb Mike's horrible pain. Harvey had no supplies and no water to clean Mike's face from the dirt and the smears of blood. Mike drifted between being awake in abominable pain and the benevolence of being unconscious. His broken arm was poorly stabilized with two twigs and Harvey's spare shirt ripped in pieces.

The night was a ride in hell. It sucked all remaining strength and faith out of Harvey's soul like a vampire drinking his body dry.

The challenge of getting through the darkness alive jangled Harvey's nerves. Harvey was determined in the beginning. He felt strong, even though he was hungry and thirsty. He knew he had to pull through for Mike. There was no time to think about rescue. Not at night, not with lurking lynx, and with no reachable phone connection. He wouldn’t leave Mike’s side for anything.

None of Mike's wounds bled anymore which was the only good news. Harvey was worried sick. He didn't have enough clothes to cover Mike properly. After the sun set, the air chilled fast. The night settled in and cloaked two lost humans in a dark coat. The hours ticked by. Harvey was waiting, guarding Mike's fitful slumber. By 2am, Harvey was freezing and his teeth were chattering. All remaining clothes, jackets, and shirts that Harvey had in his backpack were wrapped around Mike. 

He couldn't get used to Mike's constant groans that told Harvey how much pain he had to endure. Harvey was seriously worried that Mike's body couldn't deal with all the damage caused by this terrible fall. At one point Harvey laid down next to Mike and tried to keep him warm with his body. But each touch sent waves of pain through Mike's torn muscles and made him gasp even more. His head must hurt like hell, and Harvey didn't have any desinfectant at hand to clean Mike's wound at his thigh. Harvey knew that pee was sterile. Army and military guys used this body fluid to disinfect any wound if they have nothing else out in the field. But Harvey couldn't overcome his uncertainty of doing the right thing by peeing on Mike's pierced thigh.

Harvey had no matches. There was no fire to keep Mike warm. He was a bundle of nerves. The forest had strange, unknown noises. Harvey feared for Mike's life. He was afraid he wouldn’t be fast enough in case a wild animal decided to attack one of them, so he had to stay awake all night. He watched over Mike, was there for him when he awoke, comforting him, holding him as close as possible, whispering sweet nonsense in his ears, kissing his face, trying to ease anything, crying silently, almost breaking down in despair.

Harvey had no other choice but to wait, bear up, and hope for the best. He waited for the sun to rise in order to search for any possible way to get Mike to a hospital. 

With the progressing cold and the darkness, Harvey's faith and strength faded away. His body shivered uncontrollably. It seemed as if he and Mike were captured in one of those apocolyptic movies with nothing left but their clothes and each other.

Mike's moans and his incoherent babbling during his short moments of consciousness slowly grew worse. Harvey's heart slammed in his chest. He was short-winded, and he scooted closer to Mike to lean over his upper body so he could caress his blood-caked hair. The heat that emanated from Mike drove shock waves through Harvey's body. Harvey shook in his boots when his hand touched Mike's hot skin. _Hot! Mike was burning up everywhere!_

"No, Mike! Oh no....please, no..." Harvey's tears ran silently down his cheeks. His shaking hand gently touched the ugly wound on Mike's thigh. It was hot, too hot. The knowledge that Mike's body was losing the fight against the huge invasion of bacteria made Harvey sob. His biggest fear was coming true. Harvey knew Mike had a fever because his body was developing sepsis.

The clock was ticking now.

There was no way Mike could survive the infection that was spreading over his whole body as it attacked vital organs if he didn't manage to get him help soon. Mike drifted off into numbness. The sight of Mike so sick and helpless tore at Harvey's heart. Mike was slipping away slowly, and Harvey was forced to watch powerlessly.

"Mike..." Harvey whispered with a voice full of sorrow and tears. "Mike, I love you. Please, Mike...fight for me. You hear me? Don't do this to me. Don't die...in my arms. Mike?" Harvey's tears dripped on Mike's bloody face and ran down his cheek before slipping into the ground. Mike was unconscious again.

Harvey doubled up in agony and pressed his fist against his mouth, preventing himself from sobbing openly. He didn't know what to do anymore. He started to give up. He was so hopeless that help would make it in time. He wanted to die right next to Mike. He couldn't lose him, not like this, not here. Not ever.

Harvey dozed off at one point. The exhaustion was too big, and all the fear and the constant shivering took a toll on him. His body shut down, and he fell asleep right next to Mike.

Suddenly, Harvey woke with a start. Something woke him up. He had no sense of time and he was disoriented. As soon as the reminder of the events hit his mind, he felt the bile rise in his throat.

"Mike! Mike!" He leaned close to Mike's side, checking his breathing and his heartbeat. Mike was alive but he had such a high fever that his face was glowing and a thin layer of sweat covered his skin. Dehydration lurked about as the next upcoming problem. Only now, Harvey realized that he couldn‘t feel his hands anymore. He was so cold that it almost felt warm again. A very startling sign. His body was stiff and he had a headache. He hadn't eaten for almost 24 hours and the last time he drank water was also hours ago. 

He had to fucking make it!

Harvey checked his enviroment, turning his head in all directions only to freeze on the spot.

It stood there in the shy light of the dawn, approximately fifty yards away from Mike and Harvey. An emissary of mother nature. It watched Harevey, looked at him, even meeting his eyes.

The lynx emanated calmness, transcendence... _and peace._

Harvey didn't feel fear. He didn't get nervous - no. He was enchanted. The energy changed noticeably. He felt untroubled at once. His breathing calmed and his heart quieted down. The lynx continued to stare at Harvey, right at him, behaving like a messenger of some sort of hidden secret that Harvey wanted to know. There was something, a spark of an unknown, nameless force that reached out to Harvey and...touched his soul like a feather caressing over skin. Harvey's soul started to answer the call from this wild, untamed animal. The sheer beauty of the moment took Harvey's breath away.

A thought started to build words, outpouring its meaning into Harvey's mind. _Survival of the fittest - nature - mother nature - survival of the fittest - survival - fight - fight for survival._ The meaning infiltrated his awareness like a mantra. Absentmindedly, Harvey nodded as if to assure this beautiful animal that he got the message.

Seconds later, the lynx turned slowly and strode off, vanishing between the trees. It soundlessly disappeared as if everything was just a vivid dream, leaving an altered Harvey behind.

Harvey didn't overthink any of this. He bolted upright and fished his phone from his pocket. It was still charged with 15% juice. Enough to call 911 or Donna. He had no signal, but he was determined to search for a frequency to make this call. He crouched down at Mike's side, leaning over his shivering, heated body. He pressed a soft kiss onto Mike's forehead, whispering 'I love you' in his ear and nothing else, because Mike couldn't hear him anymore. 

Harvey ran into the open space of the field waving his phone around in the air and checking the signal that indicated cellular reception. He often looked back to check where he was running, always keeping Mike in sight even as his body grew smaller the further away Harvey ran. Harvey didn't feel anything but his racing heart in his chest and a new hope that kept him going. He ran over half a mile before he stopped dead in his tracks.

What?...Wasn't there...?

He ran back and in circles, closing in on the small spot where his phone showed one damn bar. He held it high up in the air, walking now with his eyes right on the screen. _There!! There it was! One bar!_ Harvey's hand trembled as he watched all the missed calls showing on his screen. Donna! 37 missed calls from Donna!

"Oh my god! Jesus! MIKE! I HAVE RECEPTION! I’M GETTING YOU OUT OF HERE!" He was shouting in Mike's direction, laughing and cheering. He was still rubbing his clammy palm at this jeans when his phone rang with Donna's name flashing on the screen. Harvey was so startled that he almost dropped the phone. He took the call humming with frayed nerves.

"Donna!! Thank God! Donna...do you hear me! Donna!" Harvey was shouting, not moving an inch too scared that he could lose this thick thread of hope.

_"HARVEY!! HARVEY....LOUIS! GET OVER HERE, I HAVE HIM ON THE PHONE! HARVEY!....Do you hear me? Harvey?"_

"I'm here, Donna! I hear you! I don't have much time, my phone doesn’t have much power left. Donna! FIND US! SEND HELP! Mike is badly injured. Do you hear me! He won't make it much longer! YOU NEED TO FIND US! PLEASE!...Donna!" Harvey didn't dare to press any button on the phone. His voice was hoarse from shouting, and the relief of having somebody on the other end talking to him made him dizzy.

_"Oh God, Harvey! We were so worried! Mike is badly injured?"_ Donna tinny voice was full of tears. _"Oh Harvey, oh my god, oh my god! Harvey, we’ve been trying to reach you since 5 o'clock this morning. The police contacted us after they arrested Mancini. He drove his car into a shop at a gas station, fully drunk and totally stoned. We know more or less where you are. The police said they could track your phone."_

"Donna...I don't hear you well enough! DONNA! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO?" Harvey swallowed hard.

_"STAY...w..hre..you...re....send....chop...ambulance....rvey?"_

Harvey stared at the phone. The connection died suddenly.

"Donna? Donna!" They got disconnected, but Harvey had heard enough. They were already searching for them. He was laughing and trembling with disbelief. Donna, his angel. She was going to move heaven and earth to find them. He knew it. He tried once again to get the signal back. He had it for a very short time and a message popped up on his screen. Reading the words Harvey's knees buckled and he slumbed on the ground.

_STAY WHERE YOU ARE!_  
RESCUE ON ITS WAY!  
LOOK OUT FOR A CHOPPER! 

Harvey ran back as fast as his tired legs could carry him. Breathing heavily, he leaned over Mike's feverish body which was fighting for life.

"Mike, Baby, hang in there. Be brave, help is coming. Just...I want this chance to have a life with you, please, Mike." Harvey whispered with a raspy voice. Mike was breathing, his heart was beating. The rest would have to wait.

He ran back into the open of the field to be a better target for the rescue team. He didn't know how much time had passed. It could have been five minutes or one hour. He could only hear the thunder of his heartbeat in his ears and the whooshing sound of the pulse in his ears. He closed his eyes to get a better focus on listening. His muscles were stiff and everything hurt, but Harvey stayed in the same spot. He waited, he needed to listen, and he held out not daring to move the tiniest bit. 

_Fwap - fwap - fwap_

Harvey held his breath. His eyes were wide open now. _What was that?_

_Fwap - fwap - fwap - fwap_

Propeller blades! Harvey was hearing the incoming chopper! He searched the sky, but couldn't see anything yet. The sound of the incoming helicopter grew louder by the second. And there! He saw a tiny spot on the horizon coming closer fast.

"HEY! HERE! I'M HERE! HEEEYYYY!" Harvey waved with his arms. He pulled his shirt over his head and with a bare chest he was swinging his dirty shirt like a flag to wave them down, shouting and yelling at the top of his lungs. "HEYYYY! HERE! HEEYYYYY!! WE ARE HERE!!!"

Harvey watched with an almost religious bliss as the search and rescue team landed the chopper 50 yards away from him, gently touching the ground. The moment he saw the two paramedics jumping out, he gestured them frantically in Mike‘s direction. They carried their equipment and the stretcher, rushing towards him. Harvey turned, starting to run ahead, leading them to Mike.

Several times, Harvey was kindly pushed aside after the rescue team explained to him that he needed to stay out of their way. They made sure that Harvey was not seriously injured himself, though he looked like a mess. With skilled moves, the paramedics took care of Mike, starting their live-saving measures. Harvey watched anxiously as they shot several injections into Mike's arm and cannulated him for an IV. Harvey's system was on the verge of crashing. The only thing holding him together was the threads of relief at seeing that his Mike, his Darling, was rescued in time. Mike's weakened body was loaded onto the stretcher and all of them ran back to the waiting chopper.

"How is he?" Harvey asked for the umpteenth time, deeply shaken, after he was seated and buckled up.

"He is weak, but he will make it. He is young and strong. He is badly dehydrated and he will need immediate surgery for his leg. The wound is badly infected." The paramedic, named 'Sam', squeezed Harvey's arm reassuringly and smiled kindly. Harvey was covered in blankets, and not once did he take his eyes off Mike's bloody and pale face during the flight to the hospital.

_He was going to make it. He was going to make it. Mike was going to make it. His Darling was safe._

Harvey's body went into shock the moment they landed on the roof of the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Harvey's vision became blurred. His breath was too shallow, and he broke out in a cold sweat while a constant shiver shook his whole body uncontrollably.  
All the events from the last 15 hours took a toll on him and his metabolism just gave up. He knew Mike was going to be okay and that they made it in time. However, there was no relief or a relaxing of his strained muscles. Harvey's whole system just broke down from the sheer amount of anxiety, tension and lack of food and water. He was dehydrated and severely hypoglycemic. 

One of the paramedic talked with him but Harvey wasn't able to follow the words. The motor of the chopper was still running and the rotor blades were moving at a slow speed. The noise distrubed everything and hurt Harvey's ears. He felt strong hands grabbing onto him, forcing him to get up, but Harvey’s knees buckled. The man from the rescue team hadn't been prepared for this reaction, but he caught him in a fireman‘s hold. Harvey wanted to look back at Mike, but he was pushed forward and he was too shaky to fight the strong arms holding him up.

A bunch of hospital staff members dressed in scrubs ran towards the waiting helicopter. Two people were pushing a gurney. Harvey was handed to the waiting nurse, and before he could argue, he was settled into a wheelchair. He watched as Mike was carried out of the chopper and in seconds the whole brigade ran off as they pushed the gurney with Mike on it through the doors, vanishing out of sight, as they shouted his stats at each other. The abrupt separation from Mike hurt physically as if the flexible ribbon which connected their hearts was cut and snapped back with biting pain.

Harvey's condition was fuzzy and most of the time he felt bewildered. He was exhausted, but his overstimulated metabolism didn't let him calm down. There were so many faces coming and going. At one point, Harvey just gave in and let them do their job. At the end, the sound was muffled as the door of his room was closed. A friendly nurse apporached his bed and gave Harvey an update on Mike's condition. Mike needed an emergency operation to remove the piece of wood out of his dangerously infected leg. Thankfully, Mike was stable so far. He had to tell himself repeatedly that Mike was safe. They made it in time. But it took forever until his heartbeat stopped slamming a dent into his breast bone.

It took more than two hours until his IV drip did its job to rehydrate his cells, bringing him out of his critical state. His headache reduced to a minimum and the nerve-racking shaking of his muscles stopped. He even dozed off at some point, deeply exhausted.

He emerged from his slumber as if he’d had a bad night with too many drugs and shitty trips. He heard whispering around his bed while he tried to awake. His movements showed the amount of stress Harvey was still fighting against. A soft, cool hand grabbed his own and held on tight, calming him with constant caresses.

"Harvey, hey, shhhh, it's alright. You're safe. Mike's safe. You're in a hospital. Do you hear me, Harvey?"

Harvey's skin was pale and marked by sorrow. He was dressed in a depressing, blue hostpital gown, and the blanket was pulled up to his chest. He was still on an IV drip, his hands were bandaged, and all his wounds were dressed and taken care of.

Harvey managed to open his eyes and looked directly in Donna's watery, anxious gaze. He gasped and sat upright anxiously.

"Donna? Is it something about Mike? What's up? Why do you look so worried?" Harvey turned his head and noticed Louis standing close, too. "What are you not telling me?" Harvey's voice grew louder and fear swam beneath his words.

"Harvey...it's alright, everything is fine. Mike is still in surgery." Donna's tears streamed down her cheeks while she tried to calm Harvey. "Please relax, Harvey. They said you are still exhausted." 

Louis was at Harvey's side in an instant and he sat on the bed, even touching Harvey's thigh with his buttocks. He put his warm hand against Harvey's chest and slowly pushed him back into the pillows. He wore a comforting expression and a little smile on his face. Harvey had never seen this mood on Louis face before. The calmness that emanated from his biggest rival at the firm was almost hypnotic. The warmth of Louis's hand spread over Harvey's skin, and to his astonishment, he leaned back and let Louis calm him.

"We‘re here now, Harvey. You rest and recover. Mike is fine so far. They are still in the middle of the operation. It takes about four hours, maybe more. They have to cut the leg open to see what damage the debris caused. So far, the most dangerous part is the blood poisoning that came with the infection. But the nurse told me Mike's a strong young man. We‘re waiting until we know more. Okay? Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Louis‘ hand was still lying on Harvey's chest grounding him, giving him support, and letting him know he was not alone anymore. They were his friends, and they would be there all the way until he felt better.

"Thank you, Louis. Yes, I understand." Harvey closed his eyes for a short moment. Donna was holding his hand while she cleaned her face from the tear tracks. He heard her sniff. He turned his head to have another look at her. Donna wore no makeup and the exhaustion showed clearly on her frail features.

Donna seemed totally off in this highly-emotional moment. Harvey felt too weak to comfort her. The weariness rolled over him like waves lapping at the shore. To Harvey's astonishment, Louis behaved as if nothing was difficult or strange. All three of them hadn't spent that much time outside the office together, and they had definitely never dealt with such severe situations.

"The nurse said you went into shock. How do you feel now?" Louis wanted to know.

"Luckily, my headache has mostly subsided. I'm tired, so fucking tired. But so far, I feel okay." Harvey didn't want to tell both of them that he felt queasy right down to his toes.

"The doctor said that you were stable enough to discharge. What do you say to a short trip to fresh up? I‘ll take you home..." Louis began.

"No! I’m staying here! I need to know what's going on with Mike!" Harvey interrupted Louis rudely.

"Just listen, Harvey. You need a shower and you need something to eat. They told us that as long as you take it easy, you can leave the hospital. Of course we will come back, but you would feel much better after you‘re wearing clean clothes and have eaten a bite or two." Louis sat back and removed his hand off Harvey's chest. Harvey's eyes began to tear up and he chastised himself for being so soft and needy. He was so out of whack that it only confused him.

"Go with him, Harvey. I‘ll stay here, and if there’s any news, I‘ll call you immediately. Please, take a break." Donna stood and smiled weakly, still shaken. "We‘ll talk about everything later. Not now, just take care of yourself for the time, Harvey. Mike is going to need you, so get your strength back for him." Donna knew how to pull the right strings.

"Okay, fine. I‘ll do that. Thank you so much, Donna. But my apartement is too far away, and I don't have any spare clothes with me." Harvey's brain wasn't working as fast as normal. Even organizing this easy task overburned his thinking, and he didn't know how to manage this insurmountable task. He was so freaking beat.

"Don't worry about that. You're coming with me. Donna organized everything for you." Louis said with a tone that indicated that fact was non-negotiable. "I‘ll go and get the nurse to remove your IV and bring the discharge paperwork. Everything's going to be just fine. Wait here, Harvey. I'll come back." Louis squeezed Harvey’s thigh in a supportive gesture and rose from the bed to put action to words.

Harvey didn't even feel disturbed by the fact Louis was so touchy-feely with him. He actually was very thankful for his support.

"Harvey, don't worry - no, of course you’re going to worry about Mike. But take this break and wash off all the dirt and the night. We’ll talk later about Mancini and his case. Louis is acutally already working out his accusation. You’ll also have to sit down and discuss everything with Jessica. But not now." Donna stood and bent down to retrieve a duffle bag that had been hiding out of his view. 

Harvey smiled genuinly at his sister in battle and the best legal assistant in the world. "You rock, you know that, right?"

"I'm Donna. What did you expect?" She smiled back, and it gave Harvey a warm, fuzzy feeling to know how much she meant to him.

"We're family, Harvey. Just accept Louis’ offer of help. He was as worried sick as I was. You and Mike really mean so much to him. I will be here and take care of everything. As soon as Mike gets out of surgery, I'll inform you." 

"Thank you, Donna." Harvey was too moved to say anything else.

***

Harvey felt much better after a shower and getting dressed in clean clothes. Louis chose a small, cozy restaurant where they ate a little something. Harvey could feel his metabolism slowly getting back on track. Besides the trembling he could feel on the inside, he felt as good as possible considering his crazy, sick adventure.  
Louis was kind and understanding. He didn't push Harvey to talk about the terrible hours of fear when Mike was almost slipping from his hands. He only wanted to know how it happened. From that point on, they mostly discussed how to build the case against Mancini.   
Harvey was determined to tear Mancini apart until nothing was left. He wanted to destroy him. Louis was right by his side. Nobody messed with their loved ones in this dirty way. Harvey knew he could break Mancini's neck in the mataphorical way and finishing him off for good, because the bastard had just run off when he could have offered the only help that was in reach.  
Louis did some research and pulled the necessary information out of the right people. Mancini was a long-term drug user for a long time; cocaine. The phone call at the beginning of their trip was no business talk. The asshole had been talking to his dealer. He didn't have enough coke for the weekend and had been assured to find some coke at the cabin. That was the reason he was in such a hurry and pushed the limits too far. His actions were clouded by his hunger for the drug. This important information changed everything. Harvey knew the first time he faced Mancini again he was going to punch him right in the face.

In the middle of their discussion, Harvey's phone rang. "Donna? What's up? Mike's out of surgery? Not awake yet? I'm on my way." Harvey hadn't finished his meal, but he was already getting up.

"Go! Flag a cab, Harvey. I‘ll take care of the bill and meet you outside." Louis smiled encouragingly at Harvey and rushed away to pay the bill.

The cab ride seemed to take forever, and Harvey's guts were almost liquified by tremendous anxiety. He had to see Mike. He had to make sure with his own eyes that he was okay, that he was healing and out of the danger zone.   
Harvey rummaged in his pants pocket to find some money for the cab when they arrived at the hospital.

"What are you doing, Harvey? Go! Go see Mike! Let me take care of that." Louis shooed Harvey out of the cab.

"Thank you, Louis. I mean it." Harvey ran through the entrance hall where Donna was already waiting.

"Where is he?" Harvey didn't even stop running.

"This way." Donna guided Harvey through the labyrinth of the hospital's hallways until she stopped in front of a room and opened the door. "He's in there. The doctor will meet you right away to inform you about all the details." Donna smiled assuringly at Harvey.

"The doctor will inform me? Just like that? I'm not Mike’s relative. They aren't allowed to tell me that."

"Mike put you in charge as his emergency contact and..." Donna inhaled slowly, "I told the doctor you are Mike's boyfriend. That allows you to get all the information about his condition and what they are planning to do for the rehab concerning his leg." 

Harvey had to look away for a short moment. He pressed his lips together and met Donna's eyes.

"He doesn't know it." Harvey whispered. "And how did you...?" He trailed off not sure how to talk about something that was there since a long time, raw and frightening, yet so profound and all-consuming.

"You love him, Harvey. We all know." Donna responded softly.

"You all know? What...Jessica? Louis?...What if...?" Harvey was actually lost for words. "What if Mike doesn't want that...I mean, I never...we never...what if?" Harvey couldn't get the words out, too afraid that this option was on the table.

"Mike loves you, too, Harvey. Believe me, I’ve seen the way he looks at you when you're not watching. He worships the ground you walk on." Donna's voice was comforting and Harvey wanted nothing more than to believe her words.

"Take one step at the time, Harvey. Go on now, he needs you." 

Donna turned and gave Harvey the privacy to meet Mike alone. He loved this bright, clever, eager young man who only saw the good in each person. Since Mike had come into his life, he had tried to figure out what it was that made him fall so hard for this gorgeous man. And it was simply everything. Harvey never thought he could experience this painful longing for another person.

He entered the room and closed the door gently, gathering himself, and tried hard not to drown in all the emotions as he crept closer. Mike's head wounds were covered with gauze and his head was bandaged. His face had been cleaned from all the dirt and the dried blood. His left cheek was dark blue and swollen where he hit his head hard. His broken arm was splinted in a cast. Mike's hands were covered in nasty cuts and scratches where his skin abraded during the fall down the hill. The rest of his body was covered under a blanket. Harvey could get all the information about Mike's leg from the doctor.  
The machines around Mike were beeping softly, constantly measuring Mike's pulse and his blood pressure. Mike lay flat on this back due to his concussion, and at one arm, an IV was slowly dripping fluids into his system. He looked pale and thin, dressed in a hospital gown. He was still asleep.

"Oh Mike..." Harvey whispered, blinking a few times fighting the wetness that pooled in the corner of his eyes.

Harvey pulled a chair close to the bed. Before he sat down, he kissed Mike's forehead with trembling lips. He watched over Mike as he slept, happy to be there and observing the constant lifting of Mike's chest that showing his calm breathing.

A soft knock on the door alerted Harvey to the presence of Mike's surgeon. Harvey stood and meet the doctor half way.

"Are you Harvey Specter? Mike Ross's boyfriend?"

"Yes...yes, that's me. Nice to meet you and thank you so much for your incredible support. Thank you for...keeping him alive." Harvey shook the doctor's hand with a firm grip.

"You're welcome. I'm Dr. Steinberg, Chief of General Surgery. I would like to inform you about his condition." With a reassuring smile, the doc opened Mike's medical record on a smart tablet. "You were both lucky that you made it here in time. Just a few more hours out in the wild without any medical treatment, and his blood poisoning could have affected his heart."

"Will he be alright? Will his body heal? Will there be side effects?" Harvey sounded nervous.

"He will heal. It'll take time, though. I estimate that we will need to keep him here at least for two weeks. Mr. Ross will need to be monitored for further infection or complications from his concussion. He'll be released only when his vitals and labs are stabilized and he's able to weight the leg. He will need to undergo intensive physical therapy for his leg, and I've left recommendations for a rehab facility that can assist him with his injuries. He has a severe concussion, but luckily, he didn't break any other bones in his body except his forearm. The wood debris punctured his thigh muscle. There'll be a sizeable scar, but he should be able to walk normally within three months. He just needs time to rest and heal."

"Thank you." Harvey's head spun knowing how close he came to almost losing Mike. "What can I do for him?" 

"You should get some rest, too. You look exhausted, Mr. Specter. Just take it easy, and be there for him. Once Mr. Ross has been discharged, we'll discuss further plans for his therapy. Until then, let him rest."

Harvey thanked the surgeon again, and only after he was alone with Mike, he realized that everyone assumed he and Mike were a couple. A shy smile tugged at Harvey's lips.

Louis and Donna dropped by to check on Mike and said their good-byes to Harvey. They were headed back to the firm to work on the indictment against Mancini, and to give their statements to the police. Harvey only had eyes for Mike, and he longed for the moment Mike would awake so he finally could talk to him. He hadn't heard his rookie's voice for hours, and Harvey's nerves were raw.

Harvey must have fallen asleep with his head lying next to Mike's hips. He felt a hand roaming over his shoulders and a tired voice was calling his name.

Harvey startled and woke up. "Mike? Mike! Oh god, you're awake....hey.." Harvey's soft voice was thick with sleep and emotion. He hugged Mike's upper arm with both hands, carfully avoiding his broken forearm. He looked right into Mike's groggy gaze, but the blue eyes were fixated on his face and an awkward smile danced on Mike's lips.

"How are you feeling?" Harvey stood up so Mike didn't need to turn his head.

"Broken...lost..what happened?" Mike already closed his eyes again.

"Sleep, Mike. You're safe. I'm right here. I'll explain everything later." Harvey whispered softly.

Harvey was ready to sleep right by Mike's side in the chair. A nurse woke him and directed him to a waiting room to a couch so he could lay down for some hours. The nurse promised to call him in the event Mike suffered a relapse. But the truth was that Harvey was practically falling asleep standing on his feet. He was worn out and dead tired. He slept for hours, waking up, checking on a sleeping Mike, before he went right back to sleep.

Mike's body needed so much rest that Harvey went home, if only to shower and change his clothes. He called Louis and Donna to discuss work and ongoing cases. He had a longer call with Jessica and finally agreed to a meeting, but not before he went back to the hospital to see Mike.

Mike was fast asleep and didn't know that Harvey was sitting at his side watching him, rearranging his blanket, kissing his forehead, and getting all the medical updates from the nurse in charge. Before he left, he promised Mike to be back in the evening. Harvey was already at the door and hesitated before he turned and walked back to Mike. He slowly leaned over his rookie and pressed his lips tenderly onto Mike's.

"I'll be back soon, Babe." Harvey missed Mike the moment he was out the door.

***

"Hey, you're awake. What a nice surprise! I thought I would have to get creative in order to wake the Sleeping Beauty." Harvey took off his jacket and draped it over the back of the chair before he flopped into the soft seat.

"Hi..." Mike's eyes kept looking at Harvey while he picked at the bedspread.

"What's with the look on your face?" Harvey scooted closer leaning with his elbows onto his knees.

"You...kissed me the last time you visited..." Mike voice was unsure. "And you whispred the sweetest things."

Harvey smiled bashfully, sucking his lower lip between his teeth. He was caught off guard. He had thought Mike was fast asleep. Of course, they had kissed and kept flirting that one time while Harvey took care of Mike's blisters. Mike didn't have any idea how challenging it was for Harvey to endure this emotional journey. He had a lot of time to dwell on everything that was connected with the accident. He sat back in the chair, not sure if Mike was finished yet.

"The nurse also told me that she wished she had such a caring, wonderful, and handsome boyfriend like mine." Mike turned his head on his pillow to hold Harvey's gaze. The back of the bed was elevated, and Mike was upright in his bed. "She really used that word. Did you tell them that you're my boyfriend?" Mike turned his body to the side to face Harvey. "You're looking nervous, Harvey Specter." Mikes whispered.

Harvey heaved a sigh. "Would it make you uncomfortable if said that I did? That I told them I’m your boyfriend?" He put his chin into his hand leaning forward and studying Mike's face. He tried to hide his nervousness while the intelligent blue eyes watching him so closely.

"What do you think, huh? Of course not, no, it makes me all fuzzy and warm. I’m just wondering why my boyfriend doesn't kiss me when he comes for a visit, because I missed him all day." Mike's smile draw Harvey closer until he was feeling the younger man's breath on his lips.

"I was already here this morning, and I gave you a good morning kiss before you even woke up, stupid." Harvey prodded his nose gently with Mike's.

"I know, but the days are so fucking long in the hospital." Mike grabbed a handful of Harvey's shirt and closed the gap between their lips. The kiss was all sweet and slow, only warm lips moving against each other.

"I’m taking you home soon, but you have to be patient. You still need to recover a great deal," Harvey breathed against Mike's lips. His hand stroked over Mike's upper arm and his shoulder.

"Which home?" Mike started to kiss Harvey again, sensuous and sweet.

"My home."

Mike didn't stop kissing Harvey in this lazy, wonderful way.

"Do I need to pack a bag?"

The tip of Harvey's tongue traced the seem of Mike's lips.

"No, you have to load a truck with everything."

Mike sucked a little bit at Harvey's upper lip.

"You want me to move in with you?" 

"Uh-huh."

Harvey welcomed Mike's tongue and opened up to deepen the kiss. His heartrate was out of control while Mike took his breath away with his kiss.

***

"I can't believe you took massage lessons with my physical therapist." Mike was still limping slightly. He walked around his hospital room stuffing everything into his duffel bag and grining at Harvey.

"How can you be so well-organized at the office and so terrible at packing your bag? You can't put that in there...just...get me all the rest and I‘ll pack it myself." Harvey yanked Mike’s shirts and socks out of his hand while Mike kissed him with a smile.

"I have you for that. It doesn't need to be neat. I only have to make sure I don't forget anything. Tell me about the massage thing. Why did you do that?" Mike distracted Harvey some more, sneaking his hand under his jacket, roaming over his back, stealing kisses while Harvey tried to pack Mike's belongings.

"You easily get cramps in your muscles when you overdo the workout for your leg. I just want to make sure I know how to help you in case your muscles don't know how to relax on their own." Harvey smiled into Mike's pecks. "I couldn't stand to wake up during the night and watch helplessly while you’re in pain because your thigh muscle freaks out. I need to know that I can help you." The last sentence was low and barely audible.

"You do so much for me, Harvey." Mike's voice was suddenly serious. "Stop for one second here, Harv. Look at me..." Mike bracketed Harvey's face and forced him to look him right in the eye. "Thank you, Harvey. I don't know what to say. This is just so sweet. You're a cupcake with a super sugary icing kind of cute, Mr. Best Closer in the City."

Harvey chuckled. "Stop fooling around. You know I'd do anything for you." Harvey turned quickly to hide his emotional expression. He was still fighting with the trauma of almost losing Mike. He didn't talk about it, but Mike always sensed when his mood shifted into a depth that left him confused and adrift. Because Mike was safe, he was right by his side. But Harvey couldn't find a way to control this sudden drop. It always felt like a haphazard attack out of the blue.

"I'm right here, Babe. Right here. Feel this?" Mike hugged Harvey from behind, stroking his chest in slow motion as he pressed his lips against the back of his neck. "I love you, Harvey. Thank you for doing so much for me." 

Harvey let Mike hug him. He stopped packing and leaned back into Mike's touch. "I love you too, Babe." Harvey clenched his jaw, fighting with a dam that threatened to burst. Mike always knew how hard it was for Harvey to meet his eyes when his mood changed. As if nothing had happened, Mike kissed Harvey's soft hair once more and went on to collect his belongings, and got on Harvey's nerves when he just threw shirts, pjs, and toiletries randomly into his bag.

"I can't belive how much stuff piled up during these two weeks. You're sure you haven't been here for 6 months?" Harvey asked incredulously at the flood of belongings coming from all over the hospital room.

"I had to make it through my lonely days without you, Darling." Mike kissed Harvey noisy on his cheek. "Did you get the appointment for our tattoos?" 

"Why are you so clingy today?" Harvey laughed not able to get anything packed with Mike around, pulling him into a hug everytime he brought some new books or magazines. He turned and kissed Mike slowly. "Yes, of course I fixed the dates. Next Saturday at 2 pm. They‘ve got our sketches ready for approval. The final discussion will be right there. We get inked at the same time."

The duffel bag was forgotten as soon as Mike's tongue pushed lasciviously between Harvey's lips.

***

Harvey loved watching how Mike moved into his life, changing the course of his existence that seemed like an abstract painting, too clear, too cold, too organized. Mike managed to blur the picture at all the right places, adding emotions and cozy homecoming feelings to it. Mike's love for him took his breath away, leaving him messy, churned up, in the most beautiful way. Mike's love attacked him with a force he never saw coming. Sometimes it was too much to take and Harvey went quiet. Mike never asked what was going on. He always knew why.

The only visible proof that Harvey had almost lost Mike forever was the scar at the side of Mike's thigh. His darling had recovered completely. During the tough night after Mike was released from the hospital, Harvey was massaging his cramping muscles with a firm and calm pressure. Mike surprised him when he switched off the light and asked Harvey to tell him what had happened after he had fallen off the stone and down the slope. It needed some persuasion from Mike's side. It was a dark trip for Harvey. He stashed away most of his fear about this adventure, but Mike ripped the band-aid off. Harvey knew that shock had left scars on his soul. There was no way to get rid of the marks. There was only a way to live with it, deal with it as best as he could. The dark mood swings didn't attack him that often anymore. The more time passed, the bigger the space grew between 'now' and 'when it happened' , and Harvey could cope living with the aftemath. The conviction of Mancini also added to the closure he felt over the whole situation.

But there were occasionally desperate days where Harvey only could hold on, hoping it got better eventually. Dark days always announced their arrival with a clear sign.

Harvey woke up holding Mike in a tight embrace, clinging to him, pressing him against his chest, legs entangled. It was too hot already and their skin was sticky and slippery where Harvey pressed his man flush to his chest. He didn't want to get up, he didn't want to let go. Mike always had to peel away, leaving Harvey half asleep, head buried in the pillow, not ready to meet the day.

Mike always prepared coffee and breakfast for Harvey and placed it on the nightstand. Gordon Specter's favorite piece played softly in the background. Mike usually called the office that they were going to be late, so Donna could re-arrange their appointments.

Harvey's mood was cranky. He was impatient and disgusted by the mood shift, ignoring it, making it worse. Mike helped him to tie his tie after he made the choice for the right suit. Those days were nebulous and Harvey was not able to make fast decisions. 

At the office, Harvey functioned almost normally. Mike looked out for his man. Harvey was only able to get his anxiety under control when he saw Mike and could make sure he was okay. Mike's touch calmed his hypersenstive nerves. Harvey didn't care if someone saw them as he leaned into Mike's embrace. Harvey never asked for anything during those days. He shut himself off, vanishing into a shell hidden in his mind. He hadn’t known he had this place until the dark mood knocked on his front door. 

Harvey only made it through those days because Mike worked in his office and never left his sight. They always went home at an early hour. Harvey wanted to hide under the blankets, but Mike never let him. He ordered pizza and chose a movie, and before Harvey knew how Mike convinced him, he was draped over Mike, lying on the couch and snuggled up against his warm, lithe body watching a movie. Mike's hands were always stroking Harvey's back. That's when the ritual began.

Harvey was convinced anew that he was not able to fight the darkness. He didn't know how. It was so powerful and consuming his mind. His demaged soul believed that it was easier to live alone. Not having Mike at all seemed a better desicion than to lose him at some point, knowing how it felt to be loved by him. His anxiety shot him right back into his worst nightmare. The terrible hours under the sky, all alone, after Mike had his horrible accident. He always felt exhausted. But Mike never let him slip away, never let go of his hand, never allowed him to jump off that mental cliff to take the leap into numbness.

At some point, Mike nudged his crotch against Harvey's lower half. Harvey never responded, too desperate to feel any desire. Mike never accepted a 'no' and with persuasive whispers and gentle pulls, and Harvey ended sitting on the edge of the bed, stripped naked, while he watched Mike undressing.

A part of Harvey craved Mike's touch with an aching heart, while the other part wanted to hide and squirm out of his boyfriend's embrace. His skin burnt from soft touches. The tactile sense was triggered by cold lube, searching fingers, intrusion, and stretching. The moment Mike's cock glided steadily into Harvey's body causing pain, the spark of light awoke in Harvey's mind. Mike always let him feel the burn of his unprepared hole when he claimed him. Mike's upper body was spread over Harvey's chest like a cover connecting their groins in the most intimate way, making it impossible for Harvey to search for an exit. Shallow thrusts and soft spoken-words anchored him to the present where Mike was safe and making love to him. Hot tears fell from the corners of Harvey's eyes as Mike's stiff cock massaged his inner walls, binding their souls together, and supporting Harvey with his love.

When the dam burst inside of him, Harvey only felt the lust as a seething pain. His flaccid cock swelled to full hardness while he hugged Mike, pressing him with bone-breaking strength to his thudding heart. He couldn’t swallow the sobs that shook his chest. The fear of losing Mike inflamed his heart, and his body trembled from the force of it. Mike fucked him hard, and Harvey's face contorted with emotional agony. He cried with no control. Harvey came with a dark growl spilling come all over his abs. Warm, slick fluid ran in slimy drops over Mike's fingers. Mike's cock was still buried in Harvey's ass when he finally opened his eyes and met blue oceans, sparkling with starlight, pouring love into Harvey's soul.

"Hey." Mike's whisper was always the fresh breeze letting Harvey know he was back from the ledge. "I'm here, Harvey. Right by your side, always." Mike dried Harvey's tears, kissing him tenderly and assuring him how much he loved him. They never showered after this special lovemaking. Harvey knew they would only make it again. Mike pulled him back into life. Harvey hoped the claws of his dark mood wore away with the years, getting edgeless, and stopped being a threat.

Covered in each other's scent, Harvey fell asleep in Mike's arms while his hand grazed over his lover's tattoo. It was the head of a lynx, right over his heart, and it matched the image of the hunter beneath his skin. It was a spirit that never left him after he saw this majestic animal. He needed this energy close to his and Mike's heart in a visible form.

Dozing off, Harvey's soul was full of light again. He knew it was meant to be, that they made it in time that day.

It was meant to be that Mike would be saved so he could love him all his life.

It was just meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story.
> 
> This is the first time I take part in a Marvey writing event and it was such a challenge, but also a wonderful adventure. What an experience! The most precious part about this was the feeling of the team spirit among the Marvey family. I knew all of the participants were writing too, still are maybe, and this was a magnificient spirit to feel. A big thanks to all of you!
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Thank you so much for leaving me your words and thoughts how you liked it.
> 
> I'm cowandcalf on tumblr. Jump by and say 'hi'. It's always great to meet new people.


End file.
